


If You Want It Done Right

by Angel_Negra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of firsts for Alec and Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Times prompt at leverage_flashfic.

The first time Eliot comes over, Alec gets banned from his own kitchen. He's still a little fuzzy on the details, one minute he's standing there, ignoring the sink full of dishes glaring balefully at him and offering to make Eliot a grilled cheese sandwich, "or something man, ya gotta eat."

And then Alec is sitting in the living room, watching his zombie screen saver eating his screen while Eliot bangs around in the kitchen growling and muttering the odd "Damn it, Hardison."

"Yeah, yeah. I could get a digital stove and watch it kick your ass into the middle of next week," he muttered. Alec rolled his eyes at the kitchen and woke his computer up. If Eliot was going all "Bam!" on his kitchen, that meant Alec had time to get his mage up at least two levels.

*

The first time Alec sees the… the… the Thing that Eliot calls his computer, Alec thinks he dies a little inside. He, of course, immediately leaves Eliot's place and heads straight for the nearest computer place. He even considers stopping at the Apple Store, which is closer, because anything would be better than that hunk of junk.

Of course, Eliot refuses to see the light at first. But then Alec may or may not have paid Parker to steal Eliot's so called computer and drop it off a bridge. "Whatever, man, you can 'Damn it, Hardison' at me all you want, you can't prove nothing."

Alec may not be allowed in his own kitchen anymore, but at least he can stand to sit in Eliot's living room now. He's happy.

End.


End file.
